Various screening arrangements are widely used in the industry in order to control fraction sizes of piece, particle or bulk material. In general, a screening arrangement has one or several screening decks. A screening deck is generally formed of screening elements and a support frame jointly. Each screening element has a plurality of apertures, through which apertures bulk material, such as crushed ore, crushed rock, sand or gravel, is falling in order to be separated from larger pieces of bulk material which cannot fit through the apertures. The screening arrangement generally has a drive apparatus having drive shafts for agitating or shaking the screening deck.
A general problem experienced in screening arrangements is that the parts of the screening arrangement that are exposed to bulk material are subjected to extensive wear. It is therefore well known to make screening elements more resistant to wear by manufacturing the elements from a resilient material. It is however a problem that several parts must be manufactured from rigid material in order to withstand the mechanical stresses they are exposed to. These rigid parts are then more sensitive to wear than the resilient parts, meaning that the rigid parts must be exchanged more frequently or made over-dimensioned in order to withstand the extensive wear.
A particular problem experienced in screening is when bulk material is falling through the apertures of the screening elements and hits rigid parts of the support frame situated below the screening elements. These rigid parts of the support frame are then subjected to extensive wear.